


One Last Moment Of Bliss

by Apollo_Deserves_Happiness



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Because I can, Before, I made Hyacinth taller than Apollo, M/M, They deserve so somft, also, just to be clear, this is smut, ya know, zephyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Deserves_Happiness/pseuds/Apollo_Deserves_Happiness
Summary: Apollo and Hyacinth share one last morning together before tragedy strikes. If only they knew what was coming.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	One Last Moment Of Bliss

Apollo is the God of Oracles and healing, archery and music and arts, sunlight and knowledge, herds and flocks, and protection of the young. But he would give it up, all of it up in a heartbeat for love. Love is the most important thing in the whole world in Apollo’s opinion, and he is more than a bit envious of his sister Aphrodite. 

But it doesn’t matter. He’s found a love of his own, and it is everything that he’s ever hoped it would. 

Hyacinth. 

His beautiful, amazing, incredible Hyacinth. Apollo doesn’t care what anyone else says. Hyacinth is the most divine thing on earth, despite the fact that he’s merely human. Apollo thinks that “merely” is the wrong word to use to describe his beautiful Hyacinth. There is nothing “mere” about his lover. But it doesn’t matter what others think about him; all that matters is that Hyacinth is his, and Apollo is Hyacinth’s.

Apollo spends each night wrapped in his lovers embrace before begrudgingly disappearing briefly at the start of each day to do his duties. He comes back once the sun is in the sky to find Hyacinth waiting for him with a soft, sleepy smile on his face. They share a deep, languid kiss before doing whatever they want to do for the day. 

Some days they explore, some days Hyacinth will read aloud, laying across Apollo’s stomach as Apollo looks upon him with admiration clear in his eyes. It doesn’t matter to Apollo what they do during the day, as long as they’re together. 

The nights are Apollo’s favorite part, ironic though it may be. During the day, Apollo receives all sorts of praise and worship from people all over. But during the night, he gets to worship Hyacinth, showering his body with soft kisses and gentle caresses, murmuring praises against his lover’s skin. He brings his lover to the height of ecstasy every single night and holds him close before, during, and after. 

They have been living like this for months, living simply and happily. Apollo would have gladly given up his divinity had Hyacinth asked it of him, but he never did. He comes home this morning to see his lover waiting for him in the doorway as always. He lands his chariot in the large field to the side of their modest house, hopping out without a care in the world. 

He quickly crosses the space between them with long, certain strides reaching Hyacinth in mere moments. He wraps a hand around his lover’s waist and pulls the taller man towards him, leaning up slightly to capture those sweet lips that he was more than certain that he was addicted to at this point. 

Apollo can feel his lover smile into the kiss before pulling back much sooner than he usually does. His eyes hold a mischievous glint in them that matches the smirk painted across his crooked jaw. Apollo just wants to pull him back into a deeper kiss before dragging him back inside for a day of worship but is stopped by Hyacinth taking a step back, out of Apollo’s reach, and causing his hand to slip from the taller man’s hip and fall to his side. 

“I have an idea for what we can do today, if you’re up to it.” Hyacinth’s voice has a bit of a teasing lit to it. 

“Oh? And what might that be, my love?” Apollo raises a single, highly interested in what would hold his lovers attention for the day if not being worshiped by the God of the Sun. Hyacinth disappears back into the house for a moment. Before Apollo can make a move to follow him, he returns, holding a discus in his hands. A cocky smile is painted on his lips and Apollo can’t help but try to wipe it away with a deep kiss.

“I take it you’re a fan of my plan then?” By the Gods, Apollo would love to drag Hyacinth back inside and do things to that mouth, but he could never deny his lover any request. He takes the discus softly from Hyacinth’s hands and turns it over in his own.

“You won’t be mad that I’m better at this than you, will you?” Apollo teases lightly, and Hyacinth’s laugher rings out across the field. Apollo feels a warmth buildup within him. 

“You’re very sure of yourself, my dearest.”

“Well, I am a God, after all.” A sly smile appears on Hyacinth’s face, and he places his hand on Apollo’s chest, walking his fingers upwards. 

“Well, I’m sure my big, strong God will go easy on me, won’t you?” Hyacinth’s voice promises sweet temptation, and Apollo swallows heavily. He nods his head as his mortal lover curls his hand around the back of his next and pulls him forward slowly, torturously slowly. Hyacinth is the only one in all of creation that makes Apollo feel like this, fell almost… mortal. He closes his eyes, ready for the kiss, when suddenly the hand cupping his neck is gone, and he hears the sound of footsteps running away. 

Apollo’s eyes snap open and he sees the retreating form of Hyacinth, a melodious laugh gracing the God’s ears. He stands dumbstruck for a moment before giving chase. 

It takes him no time to catch up with his lover, tackling him as he does so. The two of them wrestle for a moment before Apollo pins Hyacinth to the ground firmly. He captures both of his lover’s hands above his head, holding both wrists with one hand and presses his hips to the ground with his own. The human’s breath is slightly ragged, but Apollo shows no sign of exertion. He smiles down at Hyacinth and uses his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of eyes.

“That wasn’t very fair of you, my love.” Apollo leans down, his face mear inches from the man beneath him. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Apollo, whatever can I do to make it up to you?” Hyacinth bats his eyes coly.

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” Apollo growls before attacking the human’s neck with his mouth. He bites down, perhaps a bit harder than he would usually have, but not enough to break the skin. Hyacinth gasps, trying to pull his hand’s free or Apollo’s grip, but the God refuses to budge.

Hyacinth squirms beneath the immortal, his hardening member brushing against the God’s. He hears a moan rip free from Apollo’s chest, so Hyacinth repeats the motion, moaning himself this time. 

The hand not holding Hyacinth’s wrist moves from the side of his face to his chest, finding one of his nipples and pinching it mercilessly. Hyacinth lets out the most beautiful sound that Apollo has ever heard. 

“Please. Please, Apollo.” He loves hearing his lover beg, loves making the mortal feel the same way he makes the God feel. He removes his lips from Hyacinth’s neck and looks at him innocently. 

“What do you want, my love?” He twists the man beneath him’s nipple once again, and Hyacinth’s back arches of the ground, a moan escaping from his mouth. 

“Please. I- I need-” He cuts himself off with a gasp as Apollo grinds down against him.

“You have to use your words, Hyacinth, otherwise how can I know what you want?” Apollo laughs when he hears his lover groan in frustration and try once again to twist out of his grasp. 

“I need to cum! Please!” The words are spoken so loudly that Apollo is sure that his father sitting on Olympus can hear them, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is he has this lovely human beneath him, ready to do whatever Apollo might ask in order to obtain his release. 

“Well… I suppose since you asked so nicely. You may cum my love.” Hyacinth starts thanking him, but is cut off when Apollo covers his mouth with his hand. “But only if you can do so from grinding against me.” Hyacinth whines at that, but Apollo won’t budge. He removes his hand from his lover’s mouth and gives him a pointed look.

The human wastes no time in moving his hips, desperately chasing after what he so desperately desires. Every little twitch brings both of them closer and closer to the edge. Apollo is already much to close from Hyacinth’s teasing, but he refuses to cum first. He is a God and has a reputation to uphold. 

“You look so good like this. Spread beneath me, eyes filled with lust. You would do anything I ask in this moment, anything at all, wouldn’t you?” Hyacinth nods, tears beginning to well up in his eye. “I know you would, my love.” Apollo comforts. “I want you to cum. Can you do that for me?” 

He gets his response seconds later as Hyacinth’s whole body shutters as his cum. Apollo let’s go and follows his lover over the edge. The two of them lay there for a moment, both struggling to catch their breath.

Apollo comes back to himself first, pressing a kiss against the center of the human’s chest before cleaning the two of them up with a wave of his hand and half a thought. Hyacinth smiles up at him, adoration in his eyes. 

“I love you. My God, my Apollo.” His Prince always knew the right things to say. That was one of the many reasons Apollo loves him. He rolls off the top of his human and lays down on the ground next to him. He pulls Hyacinth close to him, the human’s head resting on the God’s chest.

“I never want this to end.” Hyacinth says, and Apollo can’t help but silently agree. This moment seems perfect. He would gladly hold his love close for the rest of eternity. 

“Maybe we should just skip the discus throwing and stay here.” Apollo suggests softly, his hand running up and down the Prince’s arm. Hyacinth barks out a laugh. 

“You’re just scared I’ll be better than you.” Apollo shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. “But I suppose, five more minutes here wouldn’t hurt.” 

Apollo pulls Hyacinth a little closer, and Hyacinth happily moves in. Hyacinth looks up and notices that his God is looking down at him. He tilts his head up ever so slightly, a clear invitation, and thankfully Apollo picks up on it. 

Their lips touch, neither set truly capturing the other. The kiss is slow and almost chaste compared to previous ones they’ve shared. 

Neither of them could have possibly guessed that a jealous Wind God was watching them the whole time, and he is blinded by rage. 


End file.
